gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Castportal
Season 4 Ramsay? Roose? Mace?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:52, March 24, 2014 (UTC) I explained the reasoning over a week ago, but succintly: There are only 16 character slots. I would like to have Ramsay or Roose in a list, they're in the top 25, but not the top 16. The front page, more than many others, needs to follow the "access point" principle -- simply, that people who are casual fans that wander onto the first page don't know where anything is (the way we do), and the best way for them to navigate is when they click on the box for a character they recognize. From there, i.e. reading the Tyrion article, they hopefully branch out to find other pages. This is how they navigate. It really came down to a process of elimination: certain characters "carry" entire subplots, much as the POV narrator characters were often central to plotlines in the books (though a few non-POVs from the books got upgraded due to TV format, i.e. Robb or Stannis). So the question is: who do we absolutely need, that represents on their own an entire subplot chain of other characters? Well, we don't need Hodor, Osha, Jojen Reed, or Meera Reed, because their subplot is all contained within "Bran Stark" - people who have no idea how to navigate the wiki will at least click on the Bran icon, and then be exposed to those other characters via internal links. But it was really mostly obvious, based on relative importance combined with a process of elimination: I don't think anyone would disagree, for starters, that some of the biggest characters are: 1 - The current generation of Stark children: Sansa, Arya, Bran, Jon Snow. Rickon is so minor he's folded in under "Bran" and won't be appearing again for a while anyway. 2 - The core Lannisters: Tywin, his children Cersei, Jaime, Tyrion, and his grandson Joffrey. I don't think anyone would dispute these choices so far: they're all major characters who "carry" much of the narrative as protagonists of major subplots not seen by anyone else. 3 - Daenerys Targaryen - representing virtually the entire Essos storyline, if need be; as in the books when she was the ONLY POV narrator for Essos storylines in the first three novels. Four Starks plus five Lannisters plus one Targaryen already brings us up to ten out of sixteen. These were all core characters and already in the cast portal. So what of the remaining six? Stannis seems quite necessary: the ENTIRE Dragonstone subplot and set of characters (Davos, Melisandre, Shireen, Selyse, etc.) is carried by Stannis. In the books Davos had these POV chapters, but the TV series actuaully shows Stannis -- given only one slot on the front page, would we put Davos or Stannis? Well, really Stannis. The rightful heir and one of the major kings challenging Joffrey in the civil war. Littlefinger is a major character, as is Varys. They're the major courtiers moving all of these political intrigues around. So these I'm also fairly certain on: Stannis, Littlefinger, Varys. Of the remaining three....who are major, and/or popular characters, who influence much of the storyline and politics in general? Well, the political intrigues of House Tyrell are becoming increasingly prominent in the TV series and within the narrative as well. Who exemplifies this better than Margaery Tyrell? (Olenna is cool, but it would be odd to put her instead of Margaery). Brienne of Tarth is also a major character carrying large portions of the storyline - we're getting to the point when she's a POV character for subplots no one else sees. And she's fairly popular: again, what do most people look for when they come on here? Margaery and Brienne are high on the list. That beings said, the only one I'm tentative on is Theon Greyjoy: the books only really show Ramsay Snow in Theon's POV chapters. And by book five, also the Roose Bolton scenes (as we see in the trailer). With only one spot left out of sixteen, do we put Roose or Ramsay or Theon? Roose isn't quite as prominent now as Ramsay's...spectacle, I picked Theon/Reek because he was the POV narrator in the books. Do you think Ramsay instead of Theon would be the better way to go?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:35, March 24, 2014 (UTC) As for the arrangement, I realized that there were four or so of the Starks and Lannisters and filled it in accordingly, given that each of the four rows has four entries: *Row 1 = four Starks *Row 2 = four Lannisters *Row 3 = Joffrey (as spillover from "the Lannisters") and loosely speaking, this row is "the royal court" - Joffrey, Margaery, then Littlefinger and Varys. *Row 4 = whatever didn't fit into the other three rows. I put Stannis first because he's another king, and under Joffrey - that way the whole first column is actually Jon, Tywin, Joffrey, Stannis, all major leaders. The next two just got crammed in. I put Daenerys at the lower right to make it easier to see than in the middle, and sort of to put it next to Varys. But in general Row 4 was just whatever didn't fit into the first three, fairly logical rows. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:47, March 24, 2014 (UTC) I understand, though I think those who appear in the opening credits in Season 4 should also be present. Let's see: *Jorah *Davos *Melisandre *Sam *Ygritte *Bronn *Shae *The Hound *Roose Bolton *Olenna Tyrell *Tormund *Ramsay Besides, we also know some names of the template will meet the Many-Faced God.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:50, March 24, 2014 (UTC) "we also know some names of the template will meet the Many-Faced God." -- Well, not today. As I said there are only 16 slots; some of the characters you listed aren't as important as the ones already listed: do you really think we should list Shae instead of Sansa Stark? Both Tormund and Ygritte on the front page? Out of 16 limited spots Tormund is redundant with Ygritte. Those additional characters you've listed are all important...but we'd have to switch out one of the other 16 characters. The four Stark children are a lock, as are Tywin, his three children, and Joffrey. Maybe Ramsay is more important than Theon now, I don't know. ....The simple answer might be that the time has come to add more rows and columns. That's what the Ruskies are doing.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:38, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Updating I propose replacing Benjen Stark with Gregor Clegane. The Mountain is a major character, plus he's alive. Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 07:02, February 13, 2019 (UTC) : Looking at the entries here, everyone is alive except for Benjen and Littlefinger. Maybe replace them with a couple others. Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 20:59, February 14, 2019 (UTC) :: Benjen and Littlefinger replaced with Gregor and Qyburn. Also, the tiles were rearranged to what I think makes a bit more sense for Season 8. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 01:50, February 16, 2019 (UTC) ::: Thanks. Btw, Gregor's name is spelled wrong, so it links to a non-existent page. — Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 06:24, February 16, 2019 (UTC)